After all this time i remember
by Dancerchic521
Summary: Sirius is 15 and he doesn't realize how hard it can be to love someone who doesn't love you back, but he'll soon find out how that feels
1. Default Chapter

After all this time I still remember.  
  
Chapter One: The train ride  
  
  
  
A man with deep brown eyes and black hair is sitting in a cave with only the company of an animal. He's hiding from the Ministry of Magic, for a crime he didn't' commit. As he sits stroking the bird like animal next to him, he remembers what it was like when he was young, before everything changed, when love was a major part of his life, he drifts back to a memory and feels as if he is there, sitting next to the young boy that is him.  
  
"Hello," A boy about 15 years old said as he walked into a train compartment. This train was a maroon color, and not an ordinary train. This boy wasn't just an ordinary boy; he was a wizard at his 5th year at Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. He was in the train compartment with a girl the same age as him with curly brown hair and deep crystal blue eyes. She was his best friend along with his other three friends, all five of them were known as the Marauders, the troublemakers of the school. The members were Melanie, the girl with curly brown hair, James, a boy with jet black hair and deep green eyes, Remus, a boy with gray eyes and light brown hair, Peter, and himself, Sirius. Sirius noticed that Melanie had changed over the summer, she was taller and she seemed prettier then normal.  
  
Melanie looked up from her book, "Hello Sirius, play any good pranks over summer?" she said smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him, it seemed to Sirius as if he was staring into the bluest sky in the world. Sirius smiled at her, stalling for time to try and take his eyes off of her. She giggled when his cheeks started to turn red and she put her book down under her seat and patted the seat next to her motioning for Sirius to sit down with her.  
  
"Yeah I played some good pranks," Sirius said sitting down, "What do you think I would do over the whole summer?" Sirius smiled at her and started to stare into her eyes again.  
  
"Well I'm sure that James enjoyed doing those with you." Melanie said smiling; Sirius lost the smile on his face. 'Why'd she bring up James?' Sirius said to himself, 'She always seems to bring up James'.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said hoping to stop talking about James. Melanie smiled at Sirius and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you over summer," Melanie said smiling at him, Sirius blushed and moved a little closer to her after she finished saying that, "I missed everyone." Sirius looked at the floor and made a face, he didn't' feel very special anymore she missed "everyone" and by everyone that included James, the guy that almost every girl in the world had a crush on.  
  
'Why does that girl that I just happen to like,' Sirius said to himself, 'Have to like James? With her liking James, then I've got no chance with her' Sirius frowned as he thought about this, 'But then again maybe she doesn't like him'.  
  
"Sirius." Melanie said looking at him, "Are you ok. you seem to be. upset about something. what is it?" Sirius frowned, he couldn't tell her what he was thinking, he'd be to embarrassed, but if he told her James wouldn't have a chance to ask her out.  
  
"Um well I kinda-" Sirius began to say, but he was cutoff by a pair of deep green eyes looking at the girl he was in love with. It was James; he walked into the compartment with his trunk behind him. He stopped when he walked in and saw Melanie. 'She is beautiful.' Sirius said to himself, 'BUT SHE'S MINE JAMES STAY AWAY!' James smiled, and he kept looking at Melanie. He finally stopped staring and sat down in the seat across from Melanie. As he walked over to the seat Sirius's eyes followed James glaring at him. James was popular with a lot of girls; they all thought he was "extremely cute!"  
  
"Hi James," Melanie said turning her eyes from Sirius to James, "How's it been going?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle more then when she saw Sirius, and Sirius frowned knowing that the girl he liked didn't like him back.  
  
"It was good," James, said still looking at Melanie, she noticed him staring at her and she blushed. James winked at her, and turned to Sirius who was glaring at him, "How was your sum- um, Sirius any reason why you look so upset?" James said not even making eye contact with Sirius, still looking at Melanie.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Sirius said frowning, and feeling as if he wasn't wanted in the compartment. "I got to change into my robes." Sirius walked out of the compartment, with no eyes on him, or any thought of why he was upset. At least he thought that.  
  
Sirius walked out of the compartment and walked into an empty one and locked it. He changed into his robes and sat down for a minute thinking about Melanie. She was beautiful to him, her eyes, her nose, and her lips. She was tall and had a tiny figure, she was smart and funny. Melanie was nothing like Sirius, except for the fact that she liked to play tricks on people. Sirius looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. He looked nice; his black hair was messy, but not too messy. His eyes were a deep brown; if they were any darker they'd be black. Sirius was tall and muscular, he wasn't so smart, but he had a sense of humor and loved to play tricks on people.  
  
Sirius walked out of the empty compartment and saw his two friends Remus and Peter. They were carrying a trunk onto the train and a girl with long wavy red hair followed behind them.  
  
"Thanks," The girl said after the two put her trunk into a compartment with a few other girls inside of it.  
  
"Any time Lily." Remus said walking out with a bunch of giggles following after the compartment door shut. "Hey Sirius, where's the rest of the Marauders?" Peter was pushing his trunk into an empty compartment where Remus's was also sitting.  
  
"They're in a compartment." Sirius said glad to see his friend after the long summer then Sirius realized that James and Melanie were in the compartment alone together, "alone, together." Sirius finished with a hint of panic and jealously in his voice.  
  
"That wasn't a good idea," Remus said laughing, "You know how much James flirts, anything could have happened while you were gone." Sirius tried to smile trying to take it as a joke, but Melanie was in the compartment with James, the possibilities of things that were happening were endless. James, for a 15-year-old boy, was a big flirt. Sirius thought of the things that could be happening as Remus, Peter, and Sirius reached the compartment.  
  
"James!" Melanie's voice said from inside the compartment with some laughter after it, "James Harry Potter stop t-" She was cut off when Remus, Peter and Sirius walked into the compartment. She was on James lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She pushed his arms off of her and finished her sentence. "Tickling me" Sirius gave out a quiet sigh happy that they weren't doing anything else. Melanie walked over to her seat and sat down.  
  
Remus smiled at her and sat down next to James and across from Sirius. "How was your summer Melanie?" He asked as he bought some snacks and gave some to her. She smiled and took a pumpkin pasty.  
  
"It was good how was yours?" She asked nibbling on the pumpkin pasty and giggling at James who kept making faces at her.  
  
"It was good, I wish I could have spent more time with my friends," Remus said smiling and hitting James in the ribs to stop mimicking him. "But other then that it was good, at least I didn't have to deal with Malfoy and Snape." James mouthed 'Ow!' and then rolled his eyes when the two names were mentioned.  
  
There were some yells from outside the compartment and the only person that seemed to care was Melanie. "Did you hear that?" Melanie said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, but it's probably just Malfoy playing some trick on another Gryffindor." Sirius said shrugging, "No big deal, not like Malfoy knows any real magic."  
  
"No but it sounded like a girl." Melanie said standing up and walking out of the compartment, James shrugged then followed her, and so did the rest of the Marauders. Melanie glared at the boy who was cornering Lily in the corner of a compartment. It was Servus Snape, a Slithern who was friends with Malfoy, the Marauder's enemy. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Melanie said, Snape turned around and glared at the five people in the compartment.  
  
"It's none of your business," Snape said glaring at the four boys then noticing Melanie for the first time. He backed away from Lily who was red in the face with anger. Melanie lost the glare off her face and started to back up. Servus kept walking towards her until Sirius punched him in the face. Sirius was red in the face with anger, and he stood there looking at his fist for a moment wondering where the punch came from when he heard a shout from behind him "Pertrificus Totalus!" Sirius dropped to the floor unable to move. Sirius saw Malfoy walking over to Snape and trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. Sirius heard the compartment door close and after a few words came from Melanie and he could move again.  
  
"Are you ok Sirius?" Melanie said getting on her knees next to Sirius. Sirius sat up and shook his head for a moment trying to get the feeling of numbness out of his body. "Don't worry, James, Remus, and Peter are dealing with Malfoy and Snape right now, and Lily's ok just a little angry."  
  
Sirius smiled, 'Wow she's so beautiful' he said to himself, Wait if the other three are out there, I'm in this compartment alone with Melanie.. YES!' Sirius smiled again, and sat down. Melanie moved next to him and smiled.  
  
"Why'd you punch him?" Melanie said brushing his black hair out of his eyes; Sirius felt a chill run through him as she brushed his forehead with her hand. He sighed wishing never to have to move again.  
  
"I had to punch him," Sirius said grabbing her hand and holding it, "I couldn't let him torture you. you don't deserve that." Melanie smiled and gave him a hug. Sirius stood up, and smiled and Melanie. "Are you ticklish?" Sirius said smiling. Melanie covered her stomach with her arms and smiled playfully at him.  
  
"No." She said giggling. She bit her lip and Sirius pulled her up out of her seat and started to try and pull her arms away from her stomach. Sirius pulled her arms away and started tickling her, she laughed but at the same time she was looking Sirius in the eyes smiling at him. Sirius stopped tickling her and held her hips for a moment; they just looked into each other's eyes for a minute. Melanie blushed then pulled out of his grip, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Sirius. there's something I need to tell you." Melanie said not looking him in the eye. Sirius smiled at her, and pulled her close to him, she shuddered a little as if feeling something she hadn't felt before. She looked him in the eye and a tear ran down her cheek. "Sirius. I'm going out with James." 


	2. Chapter Two: The shocking News

Chapter Two: The shocking news.  
  
"W-what?" Sirius said in disbelief, he let go of her and stepped back. Another tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away her blue eyes becoming darker and sadder.  
  
"I thought he would have told you." Melanie said turning to the door and not making eye contact with him, "He asked me out over summer. I'm so sorry Sirius."  
  
"But. Melanie. I-" Sirius said trying to get her to stop crying. Even though he was upset with her he couldn't see her cry. Her putting her finger to his lips cut him off from saying he loved her. Sirius loved her; it was the truth, just the fact that her soft fingertips were touching him made his heart melt inside him.  
  
"Sirius, I love James." Melanie pulled out a picture out of her pocket; it was a picture of her and James. She smiled at the picture that was waving at her, James with his hands around her waist and smiling. Sirius frowned at how happy Melanie was with James. 'How am I going to get through this year?' Sirius asked himself, 'Melanie's happy, and I want her to be happy, but I love her and she loves my best friend. Am I supposed to feel happy for them or upset because I love her and she loves my best friend.'  
  
James walked into the compartment to see Melanie crying. He immediately walked over to her and hugged her. 'They are good for each other. I guess' Sirius said to himself as soon as he saw Melanie smile when James hugged her, 'As long as Mel's happy I'm happy. I hope' Sirius tried to smile as his best friend kissed the girl he loved more then anything. 'He just better not hurt her.' Sirius said to himself as he tried to act like he didn't care what was happening.  
  
Sirius stood there for a few moments feeling awkward, while his best friend and Melanie were kissing each other. Remus noticed the look on his face and quickly acted, "James do you think Lilly is ok? She seemed kinda mad." Remus said trying to get James to stop kissing Melanie.  
  
James stopped kissing Melanie and turned to Remus, "I think she's ok, she was mad." James said, "she didn't even say thank you for rescuing her from Snape."  
  
"She doesn't need to thank you," Sirius said rolling his eyes, "Melanie was the one who heard her," Melanie smiled at Sirius and blushed a bit, "if Melanie wasn't stubborn like she is we probably wouldn't have gone to find Lilly." Everyone laughed except Melanie.  
  
"That's not funny" Melanie said walking over to Sirius and punching him slightly on the arm, "I'm not that stubborn."  
  
"Yeah right," Sirius said smiling at her, "Name one time you're not stubborn."  
  
"Ok, ok," Melanie said throwing up her arms in surrender, "I am stubborn. I give up!" She smiled at Sirius then walked out of the compartment with James's hand in hers. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed. Remus walked up to Sirius and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're doing the right thing," Remus said smiling at his friend, "Letting her have what she wants because it makes her happy, that's the best thing you can do for a person." Sirius smiled but sighed and looked at James and Melanie holding hands and kissing. "You and Melanie are meant for each other, just give it time, things will turn out the right way."  
  
"If we are meant for each other," Sirius said wishing that there was something he could do make himself James so he could be the one kissing Melanie and proving to her that he loved her, "Then why aren't we together yet?"  
  
"Everything isn't always right the first time," Remus said trying to take away some of the pain Sirius was feeling, "just give it a few tries and it will turn out right. The way I think of it you've got three strikes and then don't try anymore. The first time she breaks your heart, the second, the third, and after that don't try anymore unless you are convinced she won't do it again. It's like the muggle sport baseball three strikes then you're out."  
  
"Ok but I don't think she'll break my heart three times." Sirius said still staring at the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of eternity.  
  
"It might happen you never know, but I think after the third time, if she does break your heart 3 times, if you try again I know it will work out." Remus smiled and Sirius and Sirius felt better the first time since he found out that Melanie was going out with James. It was amazing that a werewolf could be so nice. It was true Remus was a werewolf, and since an animal couldn't be harmed by a werewolf, the Marauders turned themselves into amigi. It was illegal, but no one would know, every month there could be seen a stag, dog, rat, and cat escorting a werewolf under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack where they would stay until Remus turned back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess anything can happen." Sirius smiled and walked behind James and Melanie until a Professor in the hallway stopped him. It was a Professor Sirius hadn't seen before. He was tall and had almost black eyes. He glared at the four boys and then noticed Melanie. He started to murmur to himself under his breath. Sirius wished he could understand him. The Professor's eyes turned red as he glared at Melanie still murmuring to himself. Melanie turned around when Sirius tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it Sir-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence as she noticed the Professor glaring at her. "Do you need anything Professor?" She asked making eye contact with him glaring. His eyes turned back to their regular color and he turned to walk back into his compartment.  
  
"No Miss O'Connor I don't need anything." He said his voice was cold and cruel; it gave Sirius chills up his back.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Melanie said her blue eyes quizzical and as deep as ever. The Professor didn't answer he just walked into the compartment and shut the door behind him. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter ignored what happened and just kept walking. Melanie stood there for a moment confused and scared. "I'm going to find what you're up to," She whispered to herself, "Even if it kills me." She turned and ran after her friends only leaving behind the Professor in a compartment by himself, plotting what he was going to do next.  
  
"She's going to be the trouble with the plan." The icy voice said as he walked in circles, "She's got powers that many do not have.. But how to get rid of her. how?" The Professor sat in his seat and pondered what to do. Peter managed to sneak away from his friends and walked into the compartment. "Ah, Wormtail, my loyal servant," Peter bowed as the icy voice continued talking, "I need your help."  
  
"Anything." Peter said as he sat down and listened to the now hooded figure. Tom Riddle was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He wasn't there to teach though, he was there to kill.  
  
"I can't believe I was that stupid to not be suspicious of that stupid pathetic excuse for a Professor!" Sirius said to Buckbeak since he was his only company. An owl fluttered in, and dropped a letter in Sirius's lap, Sirius looked at it and quietly opened it the owl sitting on Buckbeak's head sleeping.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Hello, How have you been? I'm ok, other then having dreams about Voldemort. I decided to write you since I just had another dream, I don't mean to worry you, but I decided it's best to tell you.  
  
I had a dream that Voldemort was hurting this woman that I didn't know. That my dad was really upset about it, even though he's dead. That you and Professor Lupin were really upset to, and Voldemort was the only one that was happy. She was important to everyone even me, and she risked her life to save me. She risked her life to save you, but she was to late to save my mum and dad. It just scared me that someone I didn't know, could have meant so much to my friends and family. She had powers that Voldemort wanted to possess. I don't know what this dream means. It just really upset me that someone who seemed so nice, and kind, that Voldemort could kill them.  
  
How are you and Buckbeak? I hope well. I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Hermione and Ron at The Burrow, owl me there. If you need anything at all owl me and I will respond immediately.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Sirius smiled, "Well Harry will be in good care over summer, and away from those pathetic excuses for family." He put Harry's letter down and gently rested his head up against the cave wall. 'What would James say to Harry?' Sirius thought to himself, 'I know who the dreams about, it's about Melanie.' Sirius drifted off to his 6th year at Hogwarts, a year after he found out that Melanie was dating James. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Party

Chapter 3: The party  
  
Melanie walked down the stairs, wearing a long halter dress and her hair was half pulled up and the rest of her hair was cascading down her back. "I'll get it mum!" She said as she opened the door and saw her three friends standing in the doorway. She gasped feeling embarrassed for them to see her all dressed up. The three of them stood there stunned to see her looking as wonderful as she did. Remus lived down the street from Melanie and they were the best of friends. They had only seen her in her Hogwart's uniforms before, even though she did look cute in the uniform, she never looked as beautiful as she did now. James, Sirius and Remus's jaw dropped, and Melanie blushed. "So. How do I look?" She said spinning in a circle so they could look at her whole outfit. She looked breathtaking, her hair, her eyes, her dress, everything about her looked wonderful. She smiled at her three friends that were speechless and then her mum came to the door.  
  
"Hello-" She said thinking it was one of her friends, she noticed it was three boys then eyed her daughter suspiciously, "Melanie would you care to introduce me to your friends?" Melanie rolled her eyes, and blushed when her father also came to the door.  
  
"This is James, Sirius, and you know Remus since he lives down the street," She said pointing to each of the boys, "I know James and Sirius from school."  
  
"Hello." Mrs. O'Connor said to the boys and Mr. O'Connor shook each of their hands, "Would you three like to come to the party tonight, there's only a few people Melanie's age attending, and it'd be wonderful for a few more faces to be there." Melanie sighed and blushed a little feeling embarrassed that her parents didn't know what trouble they were getting into by inviting the Marauder's to a party.  
  
"Yes, that'd be nice." James said trying to be as polite as possible. They all went to Remus's home and changed into nice outfits and went back to Melanie's house. She let them in and Sirius and James stood in awe of Melanie's house. It was quite large, and they had a big fancy marble staircase leading upstairs. There was a living room, with elegant looking furniture, a dining room set up for about 100 guests, a ball room with a band setting up, and a sitting room, with chairs and some small tables.  
  
"Are you two done staring or do you need more time?" Melanie said as she started walking up the stairs. They followed and looked at the paintings on the walls. She walked into a smaller room then the rest and sat down on a bed. "This is my room," She said smiling at them, "Don't mind the mess it's always like this in here." They smiled at her, despite her appearance she was the same person. Her room was messy, and she only had a plain bed, nothing like the rest of her house. She had a window open and there was a small roof off of it, that was big enough for a 10 people to sit on it, she had her books on there and it looked like she had been sitting out there some time that day. James sat on the bed with her and she smiled at him.  
  
"So who's coming to this party?" Sirius said kicking away a pile of books into the corner of her room.  
  
"People that my mum and dad work for, work with, neighbors, it's going to be so boring," She said rolling her eyes, but then she looked directly at James, "But you can't pull some huge prank, because my parents will die. It's enough they invited you to this party, but they can't be totally ruined, they'll go ballistic. So. James, Sirius behave yourselves."  
  
"Hey hey hey! What about Remus?" James said almost insulted, Sirius laughed, knowing what the answer to that question was.  
  
"Remus is more responsible then you two. He likes to play pranks but he knows when to stop," She said James glared at her not believing that his girlfriend was actually saying he didn't know when to stop a prank. "James, sweetie you don't know when to stop."  
  
Sirius frowned when she said "sweetie", he still wasn't over her. He could never be. He kept telling himself that he was over the fact that the girl he loved was going out with his best friend, but he wasn't. James slid over close to Melanie and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"James." She said as his kisses trailed to her neck. Sirius looked at the floor, he really wanted to cry, they were practically making out in front of him, and he knew that his heart was still clinging to Melanie even though his brain said he shouldn't.  
  
"Mel' your friend is on the phone why don't you come down an-" He stopped when he walked in when walked in and saw James all over Melanie. 'Thank God he walked in' Sirius said to himself, 'it would have never stopped' Melanie turned around when she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Daddy." She tried to avoid her dad's eyes; James turned away and mouthed 'Oh shit!' to the wall. "Um." Melanie looked like she was really embarrassed. Sirius wished he could say something to make it all better.  
  
"Melanie could I talk to you downstairs for a minute." Her father said, he walked down the stairs and Melanie followed behind. James Sirius and Remus walked to the closest to the stairs they could get without being seen.  
  
"Melanie Lynn O'Connor!" Her mother said as Melanie sat at the head of a large table set for many guests.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Don't act like that I'm 16, I'm not a baby, and we weren't doing anything bad." Melanie said you could hear her father pacing up and down.  
  
"But that's not appropriate! You're a lady Melanie! You have to act like one, I don't care how you act in school, but you need to act differently here." Her father said still pacing up and down the dining room. "I walk up there to see you kissing a boy I have never even seen before! Never!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend! Mum, Dad how could you embarrass me like this?" Melanie yelled at them, "I love him! You can't even listen to me! I told you before James was my boyfriend! You flipped out then too!"  
  
"This boy could be bad news!" Her mother said her father still pacing up and down the dining room.  
  
"He's not! I'm not going to marry who you want me to marry anyway! I want to marry who I love!" Melanie shouted at her parents.  
  
"Why couldn't you fall for someone like Remus?" Her father said slamming his fists on the table.  
  
"Yes, Remus is such a nice boy," Her mother said trying to comfort her upset daughter. "We don't know this boyfriend of yours. We don't want you to fall for the wrong person."  
  
Sirius and James looked at Remus when his name was mentioned. He blushed and smiled sheepishly at James who was just as surprised as Sirius. "That's why we invited some boys your age. so you can get to know them better." Mrs. O'Connor said drumming her fingers on the table.  
  
Melanie ran out of the dining room and grabbed the phone that was put on hold. "JUST KILL ME NOW!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs and ran into the three boys who had been listening to the conversation. "You three were listening?" She said rolling her eyes, "Hello." She said exasperated into the receiver. She walked into her room and sat down.  
  
"Lilly you can't spend your whole life looking in a mirror! You're going to look good no matter what you wear, but I'd suggest the emerald strapless dress, and tell Angelina that she should wear the white spaghetti strap one. Ok see you at the party bye." She sighed and plopped on her bed.  
  
Sirius walked in and sat on the end of the bed. "So your parent's aren't to happy with the idea of you dating someone they don't know. I mean they did say they'd rather have you date Remus." Sirius said Remus blushed and rolled his eyes; he hated the attention he was getting.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny." Melanie said sarcastically while sitting up and punching Sirius on the arm, "They just want to have a good reputation, so they want me to date a guy they know so they know that he's a good guy who wouldn't ruin they're precious reputation. So now they're going to have guys like Amos Diggory, Harold Abbott, and. oh great Lucius is coming since my parents work for him."  
  
"Good, because I want to show that piece of scum not to mess with-" James said leaning up against the wall.  
  
"No, you can't play a trick on him or hurt him," Melanie said sitting up and leaning on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled, she quickly drew her eyes away from his and looked at James. James was looking at Sirius confused that his friend was holding his girlfriend. The doorbell rang and Melanie ran down to answer it.  
  
She opened the door and two pretty girls were standing in the doorway. It was Lilly Evans and Angelina Jones. Angelina and Lilly were best friends and the most popular girls in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hi Melanie," Angelina said brushing her thick blonde straight hair, showing her deep brown eyes. Lilly took of her coat and pulled at her dress a bit. Lilly was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that made her look wonderful. Lilly's red hair was up in a bun and her bright green eyes filled with emotion. Angelina was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress with an umpire waist. It had some glitter on the top and her long blond hair was down. 


End file.
